Amulet
by abused guard
Summary: story of how the daughters got their amulets. stupid, but hey it's stayin' and at least it's different
1. Vanessa

K, it's about time a fic that's not about when the girls are gone was posted, so here we go-

Amulet

Paul Cleveland paced in front of the doors every so often looking up at the sign to make sure it really was the birthing ward. He couldn't take it, his new daughter was going to be born any minute. She would be his first born, and he wasn't allowed to go in. It made his blood boil just thinking about that one nurse who had told him he wasn't allowed in because his wife was having complications. She wouldn't even tell him what kind of complications! He looked up again. Yup, the same red letters against the same manilla background. He looked through the windows. He couldn't see anything. 

He turned around and started pacing again when he heard footsteps-maybe it was the doctor. He swiveled around to the direction of the steps, but why would the doctor be coming down the hall instead of through the doors. 

It wasn't a doctor, it was a lady with blonde hair who looked aged. She had a kind look on her face, " Hello, you look anxious now don't you?"

He looked at her dumbly, " My first born is in there. Well, I'm not exactly sure if she's in there yet,but my wife's in labor right now. I think I have a right to be anxious."

The woman laughed, " Of course, I was joking. You know a little laughter to lighten the mood?"

Paul wanted to smack himself. Of course she was only joking. " Oh sorry."

" It's perfectly all right. So what do you think you'll name your child?" she asked.

" Well my wife and I had talked about Vanessa or Jenna," he told her.

The woman nodded, " Both are nice names. Would you like my view?"

" Couldn't hurt."

" I like Vanessa. It seems very regal, and goddess-like."

" Goddess-like?"

" Excuse me, but I am a huge fan of mythology and I've always wanted to make my children seem like my passion."

" Why haven't you?"

" Well, I'm not allowed to bear children."

" Oh, I'm sorry," and he meant it.

She looked at him, her eyes searching, " I think I need to go, but here-take this as my gift to your child." She handed him a necklace. It had an amulet on it- a moon.

"Thank you."

" You're welcome. Take care of your daughter, not all of us can be that blessed," and she turned and left.

Once her footsteps had faded away, another pair came this time from the direction of where his wife was. He paid it no attention until he heard the doors close and he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

" Mr. Cleveland, you have a girl."

Paul's eyes flooded with tears. He was a father, " Can I-can I see her- my wife?"

" Yes you can, and your girl."

He followed the doctor down to where his wife was. She was sweaty, but she looked beautiful- especially holding his new baby girl. His hand tightened around the necklace he held, " Hello."

His wife looked up, " Hello. So what do you want to call her?"

" Do we have to talk about that now?" he walked over to his love.

" Yes, because the sooner we name her the sooner we can take this bundle of joy home," she smiled.

" Yes, we get to live with a screaming, crying, smelly baby. I'm so looking forward to it."

" I'm serious. What are we going to name her?"

He thought about the woman, and the necklace he still held. " Vanessa. Vanessa," he repeated savoring the sound.

" I like that name. What made you decide?" his wife asked.

" This," and he showed her the necklace the woman had given him.

" A necklace?"

" Yes that and a woman," and with that he told her the story.

  
  


AN hey, sorry if i got ne names wrong, but i'm pretty sure i got 'em right. Pleez review and whether or not u want me to i'm adding to it- sirena, jimena, catty

  
  



	2. Serena

Amulet

Stacey Killingsworth walked along side her husband. It was their evening walk that they had done every night since they had found out she was pregnant again. Her little boy, Collin, was playing in the surf having the time of his life. Yup, he was her ocean baby. She looked at her stomach, which had grown. Would this one be an ocean baby, too? She hoped so. The ocean was so peaceful, especially when the moon was just rising at night.

"Love, are you okay?" her husband looked at her, his eyes full of worry. He'd been worried about her ever since she had hit nine months. He looked handsome when he was worried.

"I'm fine,just wonderin' about our baby." her husbands eyes shot up."No,no, it's ok. I was just wondering if she would be like Collin."

"How do you know it's a girl?" She and her husband had never asked the sex of the baby, they had wanted it to be a surprise.

"I don't know, I just do. There's some feeling, you know?" She looked up at him.

"No, I don't know, but I'll take your word for it," his eyes were full of laughter.

Her foot grazed upon something, "Oh."

Her husband nearly jumped, "What?"

"It's okay, my foot just touched something. Can you reach down and get it?"

He leaned over and picked up a necklace. It had a charm of a moon on it.

"Oh, how pretty."

Her husband just looked at it, " I wonder why it was here?"

"Oh who cares," and she grabbed it out of his hand, "It's ours now, and I intend to give it to our child-boy or girl."

"You're going to give our boy a necklace?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well then I hope it's a girl."

Stacey grinned and looked at Collin who was just about to get soaked by a coming wave, "Oh dear."

But he was okay, he just pounced right out, giggling like someone had just splashed him. She smiled.

"I'll go get some dry clothes," her husband went off to get the spare clothes they always kept in their trunk.

Collin ran over to her, "Hey mommy."

"Hey baby, come give mommy a hug."

"But won't I get you wet?"

"Of course, but I don't care."

He giggled and ran to hug his mother.

She held him close, not caring that her shirt was becoming wet.

"Mommy," she heard a muffled voice.

"What is it?"

"Will you spend all your time with the baby, and forget about me?"

"Of course not," she reassured him," Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Jon, told me."

"Well Jon was wrong." She tried to crouch down, but couldn't, " I will never forget about you. You're my first born."

"Okay. Is daddy getting my clothes?"

"Yes he is. Now run and join him, so he can dress you."

"I can dress myself, I'm a big boy," and he ran off.

"You may be a big boy, but you're still my baby," she whispered as he ran off. She looked down at the amulet, and stroked it. It was pretty. "It's a girl, I know it," she said to no one in particular.

She looked out at the ocean. Now it looked serene, almost tranquil. She sighed. Maybe her new daughter would be like that. She laughed remembering how Collin was.

"Serene," she whispered.

"What's that?" her husband asked as he came back with Collin.

"Serene, I want to name her Serene," she said.

"Serene?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, not really. I always thought a girl's name should end in 'uh'."

"Well then how about Serena?"

He laughed, "What is it with you and the name Serene?"

"I don't know. I just like it. It feels right."

"Kay, then we'll name her Serena," he circled an arm around her waist.

Suddenly, she felt a pain right in her stomach. "Uh-honey. It's time."

87^87^87^

hehe done w/ that chapter. On to Jimena

  
  



End file.
